Faraan
Summary The son of a former bandit, Faraan had lived a life of principle amidst the adversity he suffered on a daily basis. Hoping to start anew in Skyrim, Faraan discovered that his plans for a quiet, peaceful life wouldn't be as easy to fulfill as he hoped. Chief among these discoveries was the revelation that he was Dragonborn; a title not held since the late, great Tiber Septim. After saving Nirn from the threat of Lord Harkon, who planned to use Auriel's Bow to darken the Sun, Faraan married Hroki, a bard from Markarth, and made Dragonborn Castle their home. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Faraan, Dovahkiin, Ysmir, Qahnaarin Origin: The Elder Scrolls: Fortunate Son Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Betmer, Dragonborn, Thane of Whiterun, Thane of Winterhold, Protector of Solitude, Vanquisher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Empowerment, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Ice Manipulation, Immaterial Intangibility, Life Absorption, Light Manipulation, Magic, Healing, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low), Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, limited Teleportation, Underwater Breathing, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Superior to all four Greybeards), Mehrunes' Razor ignores durability. Speed: Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Fought and killed a dragon who could fly faster than arrows), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with Sparks (Is a lightning spell), Subsonic attack speed with arrows Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ (Can fight against those who are capable of harming him) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Was completely unscathed by the full might of the Greybeards) Stamina: Very High (Was born under the sign of The Lady, fortifying his health and stamina) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with spells, hundreds of meters with arrows Standard Equipment: * Auriel's Bow: Previously wielded by Auri-El; extremely effective against the undead. ** Bloodcursed Elven Arrows: Shrouds the sun in darkness if shot with Auriel's Bow. ** Sunhallowed Elven Arrows: Causes sunburst attacks to nearby targets if shot at the sun. * Dawnbreaker: Meridia's sword; extremely effective against the undead, especially vampires. * Like-the-Wind: Faraan's noble steed, whom he received alongside Dragonborn Castle. * Mehrunes' Razor: Daedric artifact that has a 1.98% chance of one-shotting anything it hits. * Sunvaarah: Enchanted recurve bow which drains life from its victims; his primary weapon. * The Black Star: A soul gem with infinite charge, which traps black souls (the souls of humans). Intelligence: Highly skilled archer, proficient swordsman, decent blacksmith, fairly high otherwise. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Argonian Physiology: Faraan can regenerate and breathe underwater. Dragon Shouts * Become Ethereal: Changes his form to one that cannot harm, or be harmed. * Fire Breath: Inhale air, exhale flame, and behold the Thu'um as inferno. * Frost Breath: His breath is winter, his Thu'um a blizzard. * Unrelenting Force: Pushes aside anything—or anyone—who stands in his path. * Whirlwind Sprint: His Thu'um carries him with the speed of a tempest. Alteration Spells * Magelight: Ball of light that lasts 60 seconds and sticks where it strikes. * Oakflesh: Improves the caster's defense for 60 seconds. * Return to Dragonborn Castle: Teleports Faraan and his followers home. Conjuration Spells * Bound Sword: Creates a magic sword for 120 seconds. * Soul Trap: If a target dies within 60 seconds, it enters The Black Star. Destruction Spells * Flames: A gout of fire. Targets on fire take extra damage. * Sparks: Lightning that does shock damage and drains magicka. Restoration Spells * Healing Hands: Heals the target, but not undead, atronachs, or machines. * Lesser Ward: Increases defense and negates spell damage or effects. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fortunate Son Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8